


Giants in the Sky

by magickalmolly



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickalmolly/pseuds/magickalmolly
Summary: Merry is afraid of the thunder, and Pippin has an idea on how to take his mind off of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My birthday present to all my hobbity friends on the occasion of my twenty-eleventh birthday!
> 
> Originally written January 19, 2003.

"Oh, tup it all! Another page wasted." Sighing in frustration, Merry crumpled up the paper he had been writing on, far more vigorously than one might say was necessary, and threw it into the fireplace. The paper blazed hot for a brief moment, then disappeared into ash, taking his frustration with it. Outside, a fierce storm raged, howling wind and pounding rain, illuminated from time to time with bright flashes of lightning and deafening thunder. It was the thunder that was giving Merry trouble this night, making the hobbit nearly jump out of his chair with each crash.

Growing up in Buckland, the storms there were wild every winter, howling through the Old Forest and down the Brandywine, filling it to overflowing at times. And this year seemed to be no exception, the rain falling for five days nonstop already, with no end in sight. But it wasn’t the rain itself that was so disturbing to Merry; the thunder frightened him something awful. He had snuck out one rainy night on a dare when had only been eight years old. He was to bring back stones from the river. What he had come back with, after managing to get himself lost in the dark, was the flu and a fear that had yet to leave him, even twenty years later. The pile of ink spattered pages in and around the small bedroom hearth was a testament to that fact. 

_Boom!_

The thunder came again, and Merry jumped with a startled yelp, looking around himself in embarrassment, even though he was alone in the chamber. Chuckling nervously, Merry placed his quill back in its holder and slid off the writing stool, taking a moment to stretch and shake off his nervousness. He wanted something to distract himself with, but didn’t know what. Writing was obviously not a good choice. His letter to Frodo would just have to wait until the weather was fairer. Merry thought suddenly that Pippin would be a very good distraction, as he was here for a visit and just down the hall. A moment later he was out the door, making his way down the darkened hallway.

Knocking softly on door of Pippin’s room, Merry was surprised when he heard a rather exuberant shout of "Come in!" on the other side. Opening the door, Merry’s eyes widened at the sight before him.

The bedroom window was flung wide and the sound of the storm was inordinately louder inside the small chamber, every drop of rain beating a staccato rhythm on the sodden ground outside and reverberating off the walls. Pippin was kneeling up on the upholstered window seat, dressed in only his nightshirt, completely oblivious to the frigid temperature of the wind whipping in through the window. His hair was blown wild about his rosy-cheeked face, and as he turned to Merry, his face split into an enthusiastic grin. 

"Oh, Merry! Isn’t it wonderful?" Pippin clambered off the window seat, hurrying over to Merry and clasping his hand with both his own. The chilly fingers against his skin snapped Merry out of his stunned silence, and he brushed past Pippin, closing the window and securing the latch, turning back to the younger hobbit, the disapproval apparent on his face. Pippin’s smile faded, knowing that a reprimand would soon follow Merry’s scowl. 

"Pippin, are you wrong in the head? You could catch your death from sitting by the window on such a night as this. And in naught but your nightshirt too." Merry shook his head, then jumped in fright when a loud peal of thunder crashed outside, clasping one hand to his breast as he struggled to catch his breath.

Seeing his older cousin react so, Pippin bit his lower lip, trying to hold back his laughter. Pippin received a dirty look for his poorly concealed amusement, and Merry huffed indignantly, giving the bottom of his weskit a stiff tug with both hands. "Since you seem to be all right Peregrin, I’ll just be saying good night." Clenching his jaw against the color rising in his cheeks, Merry crossed the room, reaching for the door. But Pippin wasn’t going to let Merry go, especially in such a mood, and caught the fabric of Merry’s shirt in his hand, holding fast.

"Merry, don’t be angry with me. I didn’t mean to laugh at your... well..." and Pippin trailed off, not wanting to make Merry more upset. He’d never seen Merry so scared before, and certainly didn’t want to add insult on top of injury. He gave Merry an apologetic smile, nervously fidgeting under Merry’s hard gaze.

Seeing that Pippin was struggling, Merry’s face softened, and he took the young hobbit’s hand from his sleeve, holding it tenderly. "It’s all right Pip. I’ve just not been able to write at all with this damnable storm making so much noise. It’s been... distracting." Merry knew his face was flushed with his embarrassment, but he tried to ignore it best as could, straightening his shoulders and giving Pippin a brave smile.

But Pippin wasn’t fooled, although he was too kind to tease Merry about something that was obviously so upsetting to him. Wordlessly, Pippin took Merry into his arms; holding him tightly and placing a soothing kiss on the older hobbit’s temple. Merry returned the embrace gratefully, gripping Pippin tightly when another crash of thunder erupted overhead.

"You know," Pippin murmured softly in Merry’s ear as Merry trembled against him, "When I was ever afraid of the thunder, my da would tell me that there were giants in the sky, way up in the clouds, and that they were playing."

Merry couldn’t help but to laugh at this, pulling back to look down into Pippin’s face. "Giants? Oi, that’s silly." But Merry’s tone was gentle, not condescending, and he smiled appreciatively at the sweet hobbit in his arms, holding him close. 

There was a bright flash of light, briefly illuminating the cozy bedroom, and Merry took that moment to study the features of Pippin’s upturned face. His cheeks were still stained with color, but whether from the cold or his own arms around him, he didn’t know. He hoped it was the latter, as he could feel the heat rising in his own cheeks from Pippin’s nearness. Pippin’s eyes were bright and smiling, the storm seemed to only make his normally exuberant expression even more so. And as the light faded, Merry thought he had caught a hint of a mischievous smile tugging at the corners of Pippin’s mouth, but couldn’t be sure.

Merry’s suspicion turned out to be right, and as the thunder boomed overhead, Pippin leaned into Merry’s embrace, kissing him firmly on the mouth. Gasping in surprise, partly from the thunder, and partly from the feel of soft lips so eagerly against his own, Merry only hesitated a moment before he returned the kiss. The taste of Pippin’s mouth brought images of spring rain to Merry’s mind; cool and refreshingly welcome. It was a lovely distraction from the downpour outside.

So distracted was Merry by Pippin kissing him, that he didn’t realize Pippin was working the buttons open on his weskit and shirt until he felt soft fingers touching the exposed skin of his chest.

"Pip, what are you doing?" Merry captured Pippin’s hands in his own, stilling their exploration and looked down at him with an arched eyebrow. Pippin blushed, but he pushed Merry’s hands aside gently and finished opening the buttons of his shirt just the same, glancing up at Merry through his lashes.

"Merry," Pippin responded softly, his blush deepening as he spoke, "perhaps I could help you take your mind off of the thunder." He worried his lower lip between his teeth, but then grinned brightly when he saw the smile slowly stretch across Merry’s handsome face.

"Such a ridiculous lad you are..." Merry murmured fondly, and Pippin continued opening buttons and untying ties until Merry was completely undressed. Merry sighed as Pippin’s hands caressed appreciatively over his skin, his touches comfortingly familiar yet somehow new at the same time. Merry wondered faintly how that could be so, but then Pippin was kissing him again, and the thought was gone.

Pippin gave Merry a slow and soft kiss, then climbed onto the bed, facing Merry up on his knees. He pulled his nightshirt from his body in one fluid motion, and Merry gasped as lightning flashed in through the bedroom window again, illuminating the room and revealing Pippin’s soft bare skin and obvious arousal.

Holding out his hands in invitation, Pippin whispered huskily, "Let’s be giants, Merry, and this is our cloud in the sky. Come and play with me." Merry’s feet took him across the bedroom of their own accord, as Merry himself was too stunned by the vision before him to be conscious of thought. The sight of Pippin, flushed and wanting, took his breath away, every time. Merry eagerly climbed onto the bed, matching Pippin’s grin with one of his own as he took his young lover into his arms, pressing their bellies and thighs together snugly.

Pippin cupped Merry’s face in his hands and kissed him with a tender thoroughness that made Merry’s heart skip a beat. He caressed his hands all up and down Pippin’s body, over his sides and to the full curve of his rump, and the feeling of Pippin’s skin was like sun-warmed velvet under his palms. Pippin moaned supplicatingly into Merry’s mouth at his caresses, arching closer to him, and Merry’s body swelled eagerly in response.

"Why Merry, you’re such a giant already," Pippin teased against Merry’s mouth as he bumped his hips into Merry’s thick erection, and Merry couldn’t help but to snort in embarrassed laughter, cheeks flaming at Pippin’s words. 

"What happened to my bashful young Pippin? What have you done with him?" Merry mused softly as he reached up to brush a stray curl from Pippin’s forehead. Pippin’s answer to that was to tumble Merry back onto the sheets, kneeling over the handsome hobbit now under him with a wicked grin.

"I don't feel much like letting him out right now. I want to please you, and myself with you." Pippin’s voice dropped to a breathy whisper as he stretched himself out on top of Merry’s warm body. "The storm makes me feel strong. Tonight I want to be wild; more wild than the storm itself."

Merry’s eyes threatened to flutter closed at the heat of Pippin’s words and he arched into the sweet lad above him with a breathless moan. "Yes, Pip. Show me how wild you are. I want to know."

And Pippin did just that, swooping down to capture Merry’s waiting lips in a fierce kiss. Tongues and teeth worked against one another as both their hands grew bolder; soft caresses turning into sensual strokes and needful squeezes. Moaning and moving restlessly against the sheets, Merry clung to Pippin as his mouth left a wet trail over the flushed stretch of his neck and to his collarbone, making his skin shiver as Pippin bit in his ardour.

"Oh, Pippin! _Mercy..._ " Merry shivered again, fisting the sheets in one hand as Pippin nipped at his flesh, his hips thrusting in response. 

"Louder Merry... louder than the storm itself." Pippin murmured wetly against Merry’s flushed skin, closing his small white teeth over the hard nub of Merry’s nipple. Merry couldn’t help but obey, crying out wildly, and he had to press his heels into the mattress and clench his jaw as a tight heat began to burn in the small of his back. The thunder crashed overhead in answer to Merry’s cry, and the unexpected thrill it gave to Merry made him cry out once more.

Pippin began to trail his mouth lower, leaving hot open-mouthed kisses over the curve of Merry’s belly, but Merry couldn’t wait any longer. Pippin was surely trying to drive him mad, each kiss and scrape of his teeth making Merry ache with sudden blinding desire, and he pulled Pippin flush against his chest impatiently, taking his mouth in a bruising kiss.

"Oh, but you are the storm," Merry whispered between fevered kisses, his whole body trembling with need. Pippin trembled as well, but there was a fierce light in his eyes as he pulled back from Merry’s mouth, pressing Merry down when he would take him in his arms again with one hand to his chest. Merry’s trembling increased to see such a look on his young lover’s face, and he found himself suddenly breathless.

Pippin’s eyes never left Merry’s face as he took the oil from the nightstand, and Merry could only offer his body to Pippin, spreading his thighs with unashamed need. But Pippin shook his head and climbed on top of Merry, straddling his thighs with a finality to his gaze that left no room for question.

"I will be your storm this night Merry, and you will be mine. We will undo each other." Pippin oiled up Merry’s eagerly awaiting cock, coating it with slow and deliberate strokes. Merry had to grasp at Pippin’s wrist, hoarsely begging him to stop for fear of losing the weakening grip on his release. Pippin only smiled, his normally bright eyes inky black with desire, and he licked his lips as he let his gaze rake languidly over Merry’s form shifting restlessly beneath him.

Unhesitatingly, Pippin raised himself up onto his knees, and slowly lowered his body, stretching himself over his lover’s length with single-minded concentration. Merry watched breathlessly, overcome by the sight of Pippin accepting him into his body completely. He didn’t even attempt to hold back his moan of delight then, heart and body swelling with love and desire for the sweet lad who was giving himself to him.

Joined together, Merry gripped at Pippin’s hips, silently urging him to move, so overwhelmed with the tight heat of Pippin’s body surrounding him Merry had lost his voice. Pippin moved fervently, bracing himself on Merry’s bare chest, splaying his palms against the flushed skin under them. Lightning split through the sky as Pippin thrust, and he threw his head back with a joyful cry, moving over Merry with abandon. 

The storm outside raged fiercely, so hard now as to rattle the windows, but Merry didn’t hear it; his every thought was on Pippin. Pippin was unleashed, his thrusts deep and wild, and as the thunder roared through the dark night Merry could only cling to Pippin’s straining body. But he clung with desire, not fear, wrapping his arms around his lover tightly, and they moved to the rhythm of the storm together.

Pippin rose up on his knees and thrust down, hard, filling himself with Merry’s desire as deep as he could possibly go. He arched into Merry’s chest and cried out keenly, coming between them with a fierce cry. Merry sobbed his breath into Pippin’s shoulder as his hands scrabbled over his sweat-slicked back, and the tight squeezing of Pippin’s orgasm pulled Merry’s from him with a wrenching shudder.

Falling back against the sheets, Merry still held Pippin closely, unwilling to let him go. Pippin lay heavily on top of him, arms and legs arranging themselves in a damp-skinned tangle, and he sighed in sated contentment as he pressed his face into the crook of Merry’s neck. 

Merry caressed over the curve of Pippin’s spine absently, listening to the sound of the rain, laughing to himself as he could hear the thunder growing fainter, the storm moving on. His attention was brought back to Pippin as the sweet lad nuzzled his ear with a soft kiss, tightening his arms around Merry’s belly.

"It seems as if we have frightened the thunder away. Such fierce giants we must be..." Nodding sleepily, Pippin’s voice trailed off, and a moment later his breathing was deep and even.

"Giants," Merry whispered to himself. He laughed gently, pulling Pippin closer into his arms and he let his eyes drift shut with a final kiss to Pippin’s soft curls. 

*fin*


End file.
